


Взрослые вещи

by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona), Insperowl



Series: Рептилоиды [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, PWP, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insperowl/pseuds/Insperowl
Summary: Она улыбнулась. Её взгляд из-под трепещущих ресниц горел желанием. Хак завороженно улыбнулся в ответ, стягивая с себя штаны с трусами, которые по абсолютно неясной причине до сих пор были на нём. Пах нестерпимо жгло, член уже давно прижался к тёмной поросли внизу живота, желая разрядки.
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Series: Рептилоиды [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938355
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|07: мибблы R-NC17, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Взрослые вещи

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Рептилоиды](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358077) by [fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020), [Insperowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insperowl/pseuds/Insperowl). 



По какой-то причине она стеснялась переодеваться при нём. Глупая. Не ради этого ли она позвала его к себе? Ну, и из-за рептилоидов, конечно. Один из них до сих пор маячил перед окнами, но это не было большой проблемой. Хак ждал слишком долго, чтобы позволить таким мелочам испортить ему настроение. А настроение было очень даже приподнятое — член вовсю стоял и ждал своего часа. Может быть, Йона готовила вовсе не приворотное зелье, а что-то более… бодрящее? Кто знает эту Лили и что она способна насоветовать. Или… вдруг его собственная ошибка с ингредиентом превратила зелье в своеобразную магическую виагру?

Но как только Йона вышла к нему в соблазнительном кимоно, длина которого едва прикрывала её аппетитную задницу, Хак забыл обо всём на свете. Не плевать ли на Лили, на зелья и озабоченного рептилоида, когда есть она, девушка его мечты?

Йона сбросила с плеч халатик, обнажая соблазнительное подтянутое тело и притягательную аккуратную грудь, соски которой манили его взор. Он ощущал приятный запах, исходивший от её тела.

Она улыбнулась. Её взгляд из-под трепещущих ресниц горел желанием. Хак завороженно улыбнулся в ответ, стягивая с себя штаны с трусами, которые по абсолютно неясной причине до сих пор были на нём. Пах нестерпимо жгло, член уже давно прижался к тёмной поросли внизу живота, желая разрядки.

— Ты даже лучше, чем я себе представляла, — слегка покраснела Йона, глядя на его стояк.

— А ты намного лучше, чем представлял себе я.

Хак мягко поцеловал её и не смог удержаться от любопытства:

— А ты представляла то, как мы будем делать это?

Хак сам не понял, как он оказался на кровати. Йона скользнула к нему, улыбнулась и жарко прошептала ему на ухо:

— Удиви меня.

Можно было уже и не сдерживаться.

Хак подмял Йону под себя и навис над ней, прижав её руки к кровати и заглядывая в глаза. Ведьмы такие пленительные, когда хотят быть такими.

Стук в окно лишь возбуждал ещё больше, и Хак широко ухмыльнулся, щёлкая пальцами. Йона призывно улыбнулась в ответ. Шторы разъехались, позволяя рептилоиду приникнуть к окну и наблюдать за ними. Глупо, но то, что за ним наблюдали, заставляло кровь Хака бурлить.

Он жадно поцеловал Йону, прикусив её нижнюю губу, после чего нежно укусил её шею.

Йона застонала, сводя его с ума.

«Не сдерживайся, оттрахай её как следует!»

Хак запоздало понял, зачем им были нужны шапочки из фольги. Шторы, вероятно, тоже были обклеены ею же, мешая ящерице-извращенцу транслировать свои мысли.

«Блеск, теперь мне ещё всякие рептилоиды будут указывать, что мне делать», — ворчливо подумал Хак, вновь закрывая шторы щелчком пальцев. Он не нуждался в советах.

Хак вошёл в Йону и стал двигаться, постепенно начиная ускоряться. Йона тихо застонала, впившись ноготками в его плечи, и, стараясь двигаться в такт движениям члена, насаживалась ещё больше.

— Моя богиня, — прошептал ей Хак, продолжая двигаться в ней, наращивая темп.

— Божественно, — вторила ему Йона.

— О, правда? — ухмыльнулся Хак. — Тогда что, если я сделаю так?

Хак подхватил её за бёдра и стал двигаться ещё быстрее, заставляя её извиваться в его руках. Разгорячённая Йона с румянцем на щеках и разбросанными по подушке волосами была прекрасна. Именно её он ждал все эти годы и теперь ни за что не выпустит из рук.

Достигнув предела, Хак достал свой член и кончил рядом с ней. Если бы он знал, он бы не забыл купить гондоны.

С удивительной проворностью Йона сумела перевернуть его и оказаться сверху.

Хаку нравились её требовательные поцелуи. Он не подозревал, что в ней крылось столько страсти и желания.

Спустившись ниже, она приникла к его члену. Её язык ласкал головку и дразнил яйца. Хак с трудом сдержал рвущиеся наружу стоны. Не прошло и минуты, как он вновь бурно кончил.

Полчаса спустя чистые и довольные они лежали в постели в объятьях друг друга. Хак поглаживал её плечи кончиками пальцев и улыбался.

— Ну что, это было именно так, как ты себе представляла?

Йона хихикнула, клюнула его в губы и слегка покраснела.

— Это было лучше, чем я себе представляла.

— Я польщён.

Он задумчиво посмотрел на закрытое окно, за которым доносились странные звуки. Хак не хотел знать, чем там занимался расстроенный рептилоид.

— Как только этот рептилоид уберётся к рептиложьей матери, я покажу тебе кое-что, о чём ты мечтать не могла.

Йона вновь хихикнула и погладила его по щеке.

— Буду ждать.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_text_RNC17/works"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
